In the optical fiber art, lightguide fibers are used in optical transmission systems wherein the fibers are connected end-to-end to transfer light therebetween. The fibers usually are terminated in connectors which center the fibers to provide low insertion losses. The connectors are coupled together so that their encapsulated fibers connect or abut end-to-end.
Typical optical fibers that are used in the telecommunications art are fabricated of glass and have diameters on the order of approximately 100 microns. Appropriate connectors for such optical fibers usually include a connector body or housing, a forwardly projecting ferrule of ceramic or other rigid material, and a connecting member such as a coupling ring for coupling a connector to a complementary connector. The fiber projects slightly from the distal end of the ferrule. The ferrule also might be inserted within an end of a precision sleeve which aligns or centers the ferrule and thus the fiber. Because of the small size of the optical fibers, such ferrules and sleeves must be very accurate or precision manufactured to ensure that a pair of fibers which are connected end-to-end are coaxially aligned to minimize light transmission losses.
On the other hand, fiber optic connector systems are used in less costly environments for interconnecting optical fibers which are used to transmit light primarily for the purpose of illumination. Fibers used in such environments often are fabricated of plastic and have diameters on the order of approximately 5,000 microns. Therefore, the accuracy required for connecting small fibers in environments such as telecommunications systems is not required. Yet, optical fiber connector systems in these environments continue to be quite complex and unduly expensive. There is a definite need for a connector system which is accurate, inexpensive and which will enable the ends of a pair of lightguide fibers to be connected end-to-end to minimize transmission losses of light through the interconnection.
This invention is directed to satisfying that need and to solve the problems of providing unduly complex and expensive connector systems in lightguide illumination environments.